Crux Eqal
The Crux Eqal is an underground order of Guthixians comprised mostly of druids that aim to protect Gielinor from threats of imbalance. The organization was originally founded by Thaerisk Cemphier, a druid of Taverley, in Year 159 of the Fifth Age but has since fallen to the Archdruidess Clovis with the death of Guthix. ''The thread for the Crux Eqal can be found here. ''History Genesis The Crux Eqal was formed in the year 159 of the Fifth Age as the creation of Thaerisk Cemphier. A newly initiated druid, Thaerisk saw that the Taverlian Order of Druids were too absorbed in local matters and desired to bring balance to the larger world. To remedy his situation, Thaerisk organized the Crux Eqal to help druids bring balance globally. Some of the elders of the town, such as the leader of the druids Sanfew, were instant supporters of the movement. The organization quickly gained footing among prominent Guthixians and this traction led to a swelling of their ranks. From connections created by combining with other societies and with esteemed individuals, the Crux Eqal was able to sustain itself as a spy and defense force. During this time, they gained such prominence that they were noticed by Guthix himself, who gave unto the Crux Eqal the task of guarding the Fist of Guthix caverns with the Guardian of Guthix Fiara. The underground order continued to rise to power during the next decade, eventually developing awareness of and alliances to the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl. Year 169, 5A The Crux Eqal were in their most active spree within the closing year of the Fifth Age, with notable events such as attempting to stop Lucien's hunt for Elder Artefacts and appearing at the Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Lead by Thaerisk Cemphier during this time, the group interacted and cooperated with the Adventurer closely during these times and through their collaboration, avoided potentially fatal results. The first major event to occur within the year 169 was an attempt to apprehend the Mahjarrat Lucien, who was already in possession of the Staff of Armadyl at the time. Through a false report given Grand Vizier of the Legends' Guild, Radimus Erkle, the fabled Adventurer was indirectly set up to meet with the Crux Eqal and then informed of the ongoings of the Crux Eqal and the attempt to stop Lucien. Working with factions such as the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl, the Crux Eqal managed to investigate figures such as Movario and Dark Squall and gathered a group of some of Gielinor's finest warriors. This party was decimated when faced with Lucien's usage of the Staff of Armadyl at a spying attempt by the Adventurer. The Adventurer and the Crux Eqal proceeded to the Ancient Guthixian Temple located far below Lumbridge's caverns, where they were faced with numerous trials before being able to access the main chamber. The Adventurer was faced with the Balance Elemental, a being directly created and used by Guthix to guard the Temple and it's contents. Movario then appeared, followed by Lucien, and it became clear that they had discovered another Elder Artefact, the Stone of Jas. Lucien proceeded to steal it and summoned two Tormented Demons, the most powerful breed of demon. Having come in direct contact with the Stone of Jas, the Adventurer, with the help of the Guardians of Armadyl was capable of dispatching these demons. But Lucien had escaped. The Crux Eqal would attempt to put an end to Lucien some time later, although their efforts were mixed in with many other factions such as the Guardians of Armadyl, the Temple Knights, the White Knights and Mahjarrats like Wahisietel and Azzanadara, all of whom contributed to the fall of Lucien. Although they did not play as large of a role as they had in the attempt to stop Lucien prior to his obtaining of the Stone of Jas, they did manage to attend the various events and preparations involved with the event, including Thaerisk's aid in hiding the Stone of Jas after Lucien had been slain by the enraged Dragokin. The Staff was heavily damaged and Idria of the Guardians of Armadyl had been killed. Using his knowledge, his magic, and the aid of both Sir Tiffy Cashien and the Adventurer, Thaerisk teleported the Stone of Jas far off to an unknown location. It was later found in the Sixth Age by Sliske. Year 1, 6A To be added. ''Storyline'' To be added. ''Membership'' The Crux Eqal draws its members from a very select pool as the group feels it must retain the need for secrecy and shadowy movement. Membership in the Crux Eqal is mostly comprised of human druids but since Clovis has taken the mantle, Void Knights are becoming an increasing population within the organization. Dwarves and gnomes who follow the tenets of Guthix are accepted into the order as well, although they are a small minority. Within the movement, members younger than 25 years of age are accepted to join at the neophyte rank. Members who are older than 25 and hold a form of experience whereby they do not need to live as an apprentice are accepted to the rank of arcadius, which is the rank of the bulk of the Crux Eqal. ''Roles and Ranks'' Ranks Within the Crux Eqal *Neophyte - A new member of the Crux Eqal. These are the so-called "rookies". Neophytes are often assigned to a higher ranking member where they act as a apprentice. But they are only fledglings and are scarcely used in missions or other activity aside from functioning as minor helpers. Their duty is to hone their current skills and abilities to better understand the equilibrium. *Arcadius - The rank of Arcadius is one held by the bulk of the Crux Eqal. They are regular members, having proved their worth through noble deeds of balance and through trials of the mind, body, and spirit. *Elysior - These are veteran members of the Crux Eqal and are well-respected druids. To have obtained such a rank, they have either been in the Crux Eqal for quite some time or have exemplified great acts of valor. Some are senior fighters and others have moved up by discovery of things formally unknown. In wisdom, they are scholars - in combat, they are feared. *Palatine - These are the highest ranking druids below the Archdruid and are considered the "elders" of the Crux Eqal. They act as a council to the Archdruid and provide advice or other viewpoints to a situation. The palatines are full of wisdom and knowledge from their life of experience and their advice is often the best course of action to take. *Archdruid - The leader of the Crux Eqal. They hold an exorbitant amount of power over the group and keep the Crux Eqal together. Their decisions are law to the movement and are not to be disobeyed. Roles Within the Crux Eqal *Summoner - A druid who has specialized in the very spiritual art of summoning. These druids have spent their time infusing pouches with talismans and magical objects, dipping into the Spirit Realm to bring over a spectral being into Gielinor for a wide range of purposes. *Diviner - These are a new class of druid, but their potential and their growing competence are bringing them to new heights. They are weavers of the divine energy left by the shattering of the Edicts and the residual life-force of Guthix. *Sage - Sages work non-offensive magick, although nature magick is the most commonly employed. Any magick that does not relate to the elemental combat styles is usually categorized here. They hold the land very sacred and consider nature magick almost holy. *Druid-At-Arms - Any combatant druid falls under this class; warlocks, ranged-fighters, and warriors. They have elected to take a more active route to bringing balance, considering combat a viable path to do so. *Herbalist/Apothecary - These druids act as doctors and medics, using the gift and bounty of Gielinor to heal and cure. They have spent years studying plants, roots, herbs, and other items with healing properties and their various combinations to create a sundry of effects. ''Relationships'' The Temple Knights The Crux Eqal is on rather ambiguous terms with the Temple Knights. In the past, the two groups had been devoted allies of one another. But with Commander Zilyana's attempted assassination of Guthix, the Crux Eqal has grown distrustful and apprehensive about Saradominists - especially ones close to Saradomin himself. For the time being the Crux Eqal has elected to not formally cut off ties with the esteemed and ancient order of paladins, but rather, take a 'wait and see' approach to their relationship. ''' The Guardians of Armadyl''' The Crux Eqal is also on ambiguous terms with the Guardians of Armadyl. While they can derive pleasure to see such a balanced world with Armadylean philosophy, the fact remains that Armadyl's chief general also broke into the Vault of Guthix and attempted to assassinate Guthix as well. Likewise, Armadyl slew the god of war Bandos, making some conservative druids such as Clovis speculate that the scales of the equilibrium have shifted to the side of good and justice, and that the world would soon find a way to devastatingly even the scales. But other druids are happy to see Bandos finally dead, believing this will make the War of Gods much less catastrosphic. Similiar to the Temple Knights, they will be taking a 'wait and see' approach. Trivia *The Crux Eqal relies primarily on a Skype Group for communication. Members are highly recommended to join it, since they can be left in the dark on some things without it. *In-character, the Crux Eqal uses a kind of modified Slayer Gem for communication. Commorbs are too commonly found and are a Temple Knight exclusive technology. *While Thaerisk Cemphier leads the group in-game, Clovis leads the group in-character. It is free for the role-player to decide whether Clovis is Thaerisk's second-in-command or if Thaerisk is dead as a result of The World Wakes and Clovis now leads. Category:Organization Category:Druid Category:Faction Category:Guthixian Category:Neutral Category:Plots Category:Military